sayyesfandomcom_es-20200214-history
SHINee - Dream Girl
Detalles *'Titulo:' Dream Girlright|200px *'Artista:' SHINee *'Álbum: '''Chapter 1. 'Dream Girl - The Misconceptions of You' *'Pista: 2 *'''Género: Dance, Pop *'Idioma:' Coreano *'Lanzamiento: '''19-Febrero-2013 *'Agencia:' SM Entertainment 'Romanización' SHINee’s back Eodiseobuteo sijakdwaenneunji geuge jungyohan ge anya Jigeum nae nunen neomu wanbyeokhan ne moseumman boineun geol Hoesaek bit i sesange ne ipsulman burkge bitna Ibeul matchuryeodeon geu sungan Tto kkumeseo kkaene-e Ajikdo ne eolguri ireoke saengsaenghande Jabatdeon sonui ongiga ireoke ttaseuhande Bamimyeon naege dagawa achimi doemyeon sarajyeo Maeil ireoke ttokgachi neoreul bonael sun eomneunde Baby modu kkumin geol aljiman Baby o jebal nal tteonaji mara Dream girl sone japhil deut japhiji annneun Dream girl maeil bam ireoke neol gidaryeo Dream girl dalkomhi sarangeul soksagigo Achimi doemyeon sarajil dream girl Jamkkanman meomchwoseo igeon kkumi aninde Nunbusin geu miso igeon nega hwaksilhae Simjangi nal sikyeo mollae neoreul ttaraga Koneoreul don sungan kkumcheoreom neon sarajyeo oh~ Kkum sogui ne eolguri maeil bam ttokgateunde Jom deo gakkawojil ttaedo ijen doen geot gateunde Saljjak misoman heulligo geudaero neoneun sarajyeo Maeil ireoke ttokgachi neoreul bonael sun eomneunde Baby modu kkumin geol aljiman Baby o jebal nal tteonaji mara Dream girl sone japhil deut japhiji annneun Dream girl maeil bam ireoke neol gidaryeo Dream girl dalkomhi sarangeul soksagigo Achimi doemyeon sarajil dream girl Neo eomneun haruga duryeowo (naeirimyeon tto itgetjiman) Aetage butjababwado amureon yaksok eobsi neon nae gyeoteul tteona Geudae nunbit geudae ipsul boneun neukkim you’re so beautiful Han sungando nege nuneul ttel su eobseo Geu eotteon pyohyeondo neohanteneun ppael su eobseo Meoributeo balkkeutkkaji geudaen one and only girl Hanabuteo baekkkaji budeureopge daehaji Geudaega nal taekhaneun nare i sesangeun stop! You’re my world Dream girl sone japhil deut japhiji anneun Dream girl maeil bam ireoke neol gidaryeo Dream girl dalkomhi sarangeul soksagigo (sarangeul soksagyeo) Achimi doemyeon sarajil dream girl Dream girl sone japhil deut japhiji anneun Dream girl maeil bam ireoke neol gidaryeo Dream girl uri-e sarangeul gieokhago Bami gipeumyeon chajaol dream girl 'Español' SHINee esta de regreso Cuando empezó no tenía importacia Solo veo la perfecta tú en mis ojos En este mundo gris, sólo tus labios rojos brillan El momento que trato de besar tus labios Me despierto de mi sueño Su cara sigue siendo tan clara El calor de su mano que sostenía, aún está caliente Vuelves a mí en la noche pero desapareces en la mañana Simplemente yo no puedo dejarte ir de esa manera cada día Bebe yo se que todo esto un sueño pero Bebé, oh por favor, no me dejes Chica de los sueños, parece que puedo tocarte pero no puedo Chica de los sueños, todas las noches así te espero Chica de los sueños, susurrame dulcemente, me encanta Luego desapareces en la mañana, chica de los sueños Espera por un momento, esto no es un sueño Esa sonrisa deslumbrante, que es, sin duda, tú Mi corazón me hace ir después de ti en secreto El momento en que giras, desapareces como un sueño Tu cara en mi sueño es el mismo cada noche Parece que ahora debo acercarme a tí un poco mas Pero sólo me das una leve sonrisa y desapareces de esa manera Simplemente yo no puedo dejarte ir de esa manera cada día Bebe yo se que todo esto un sueño pero Bebé, oh por favor, no me dejes Chica de los sueños, parece que puedo tocarte pero no puedo Chica de los sueños, todas las noches así te espero Chica de los sueños, susurrame dulcemente, me encanta Luego desapareces en la mañana, chica de los sueños Tengo miedo de los días sin ti (aunque voy a olvidar cuando venga de mañana) Trato de aferrarse a ti con seriedad pero sin ninguna promesa, me dejas La sensación de ver tus ojos, tus labios – eres tan hermosa No puedo tomar cerrar mis ojos frente a ti por un momento Ninguna palabra puedo tomar, lejos de ti De la cabeza a tus pies, eres la única nena De uno a cien, te trataré suavemente El día en que me elejiste es cuando el mundo se detiene Eres mi mundo Chica de los sueños, parece que puedo tocarte pero no puedo Chica de los sueños, todas las noches así te espero Chica de los sueños, susurrame dulcemente, me encanta Luego desapareces en la mañana, chica de los sueños Chica de los sueños, parece que puedo tocarte pero no puedo Chica de los sueños, todas las noches así te espero Chica de los sueños, recuerda nuestro amor Cuando la noche crece profundo, ella me busca, chica de los sueños 'Hangul' SHINee’s Back 어디서부터 시작됐는지 그게 중요한 게 아냐 지금 내 눈엔 너무 완벽한 네 모습만 보이는 걸 회색 빛 이 세상에 네 입술만 붉게 빛나 입을 맞추려던 그 순간 또 꿈에서 깨네-에 아직도 네 얼굴이 이렇게 생생한데 잡았던 손의 온기가 이렇게 따스한데 밤이면 내게 다가와 아침이 되면 사라져 매일 이렇게 똑같이 너를 보낼 순 없는데 Baby 모두 꿈인 걸 알지만 Baby 오 제발 날 떠나지 말아 Dream Girl 손에 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않는 Dream Girl 매일 밤 이렇게 널 기다려 Dream Girl 달콤히 사랑을 속삭이고 아침이 되면 사라질 Dream Girl 잠깐만 멈춰서 이건 꿈이 아닌데 눈부신 그 미소 이건 네가 확실해 심장이 날 시켜 몰래 너를 따라가 코너를 돈 순간 꿈처럼 넌 사라져 Oh~ 꿈 속의 네 얼굴이 매일 밤 똑같은데 좀 더 가까워질 때도 이젠 된 것 같은데 살짝 미소만 흘리고 그대로 너는 사라져 매일 이렇게 똑같이 너를 보낼 순 없는데 Baby 모두 꿈인 걸 알지만 Baby 오 제발 날 떠나지 말아 Dream Girl 손에 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않는 Dream Girl 매일 밤 이렇게 널 기다려 Dream Girl 달콤히 사랑을 속삭이고 아침이 되면 사라질 Dream Girl 너 없는 하루가 두려워 (내일이면 또 잊겠지만) 애타게 붙잡아봐도 아무런 약속 없이 넌 내 곁을 떠나 그대 눈빛 그대 입술 보는 느낌 You’re so beautiful 한 순간도 네게 눈을 뗄 수 없어 그 어떤 표현도 너한테는 뺄 수 없어 머리부터 발끝까지 그댄 One and only girl 하나부터 백까지 부드럽게 대하지 그대가 날 택하는 날에 이 세상은 Stop! You’re my world Dream Girl 손에 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않는 Dream Girl 매일 밤 이렇게 널 기다려 Dream Girl 달콤히 사랑을 속삭이고 (사랑을 속삭이고) 아침이 되면 사라질 Dream Girl Dream Girl 손에 잡힐 듯 잡히지 않는 Dream Girl 매일 밤 이렇게 널 기다려 Dream Girl 우리의 사랑을 기억하고 밤이 깊으면 찾아올 Dream Girl 'Video' center|516 px 'Audio''' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop